Happy Ending
by voodoo.love
Summary: Will there be a Happy ending for George and Izzie?


This is a Gizzie fan fic that i wrote with a song i love, i thought it suited it. oh yeah i dont own any of the Grey's characters. please R&R

Love yas

Danielle

****

* * *

****

**Happy Ending**

****

Isobel Stevens was sitting in her room by herself. She was crying. She was trying to tell her self that she and George would still have a chance. It wasn't working, George was with Callie, there was nothing she could do, and maybe it was for the best.

_**This is the way you left me,  
I'm not pretending.  
No hope, no love, no glory,  
No Happy Ending.  
This is the way that we love,  
Like it's forever.  
Then live the rest of our life,  
But not together.**_

When Izzie arrived at work early Monday morning she saw George holding Callie's hand. She pushed past them so she could reach the bathroom before she broke down in tears.

_**Wake up in the morning, stumble on my life  
Can't get no love without sacrifice  
If anything should happen, I guess I wish you well  
A little bit of heaven, but a little bit of hell**_

She could hear Meredith calling her name so she wiped away her tears, flushed the toilet as an excuse and pretended like nothing was wrong.

"But I heard crying" Meredith wouldn't give up "and there's no-one else in here"

"It's George, well its not George" Izzie said giving in. "I hate me for loving George, he was holding Callie's h…"

"Wait, you love George, aww how cute. Wait, are you trying to say that you were jealous of Callie?"

Izzie nodded feebly and walked out of the bathroom

"Bailey will be looking for us" Izzie finished.

_**  
This is the hardest story that I've ever told  
No hope, or love, or glory  
Happy endings gone forever more  
I feel as if I feel as if I'm wastin'  
And I'm wastin' everyday**_

"O'Malley, Stevens, your with Dr. Torres"

"As in 'Callie Torres'?"

"Unless you know another 'Dr. Torres', Dr. Stevens"

"But Dr. Bailey I don't wan…."

"I don't care. You're with O'Malley and Torres."

"Oh. That's just great" Izzie sarcastically replied nearly putting her fist through a wall

_**This is the way you left me,  
I'm not pretending.  
No hope, no love, no glory,  
No Happy Ending.  
This is the way that we love,  
Like it's forever.  
Then live the rest of our life,  
But not together**_

After a whole day of listening to George and Callie flirt, Izzie felt sick. She stayed at Joe's until 11pm and when she got home every one was asleep. As hard as she tried Izzie just couldn't join them.

_**Two o'clock in the morning, something's on my mind  
Can't get no rest; keep walkin' around  
If I pretend that nothin' ever went wrong, I can get to my sleep  
I can think that we just carried on**_

The next day at work, it was really, well, the opposite of loud, saying the word in SGH will screw up the day. As much as they loved surgeries, every once in a while a day without the stress is really good. Izzie used the opportunity to tell George how she felt.

_**This is the hardest story that I've ever told  
No hope, or love, or glory  
Happy endings gone forever more  
I feel as if I'm wastin'  
And I'm wastin' everyday**_

_**  
**_"George I love you and I hate seeing you with Callie"

_**This is the way you left me,  
I'm not pretending.  
No hope, no love, no glory,  
No Happy Ending.  
This is the way that we love,  
Like it's forever.  
Then live the rest of our life,  
But not together.**_

"I need you"

_**A Little bit of love, little bit of love  
Little bit of love, little bit of love**_

_**Little bit of love, little bit of love**_

_**Little bit of love, little bit of love**_

"Please George"

_**I feel as if I'm wastin'  
And I'm wastin' everyday**_

Izzie tried to smile. But failed.

"Look Izzie, I have been trying to tell you that I don't love…"

_**This is the way you left me,  
I'm not pretending.  
No hope, no love, no glory,  
No Happy Ending.  
This is the way that we love,  
Like it's forever.  
To live the rest of our life,  
But not together.**_

"...Callie, because I love you."

**End**


End file.
